


GGAD

by chomcang



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomcang/pseuds/chomcang





	GGAD

“你不说，我自然会有办法让你说的” 格林德沃的语气非常轻柔却阴沉

邓布利多知道自己现在的情况，他咽了口口水，仍然没有想解释的打算

格林德沃将自己的欲望抵在他的穴口，先是慢慢地推进，到最后快速的探到最底

“阿”邓布利多皱起眉，额角都浮出了冷汗，他觉得整个人都要被贯穿了

格林德沃低下头吻着他的眉眼，未经充分扩张的肠壁紧咬着他，这感觉并不好受

“阿不思，放松，为了我”格林德沃诱哄道，舔着他的锁骨，手则伸了过去和他十指紧扣，邓布利多的指甲掐进他的手背

邓布利多抽了抽气，冷冷地看着他，格林德沃含住他胸前的小点边吸吮边抬头和他对视，想分散他的注意，邓布利多慢慢地适应格林德沃，格林德沃满意的点点头，咬了咬他的下巴，开始慢慢地抽送，磨过他的敏感点

“恩…阿”邓布利多晃着腰部迎合着格林德沃，双腿圈在他的腰上

格林德沃放开了邓布利多的手，慢慢游移到他的下体，套弄着邓布利多的性器，手指划过前端，堵住了流出液体的小洞

‘阿…哈”邓布利多难受的晃着抓了格林德沃的手，红着眼角看着他，嘴巴微张着却说不出一句话

“要说了吗?”格林德沃吻了吻他的嘴角，挺了挺腰加快了抽插的速度，另一只手掐着他的腰部，邓布利多不断呻吟着，不能释放的感觉让他几乎失去理智

“你…跟一个女的站在一起，还有..你抱着一个男的..混蛋”邓布利多无力的控诉

格林德沃停下了动作，将人抱了起来，伸出手擦拭邓布利多脸上的汗

“在哪里?”格林德沃开始仔细思考，他自己怎么不记得有这回事?

“梦里”

邓布利多捏着格林德沃的肩膀，对上他的异色双瞳

气氛突然变得安静

邓布利多也觉得自己有点蠢，但那个梦实在太真实了，仿佛一直存在他的浅意识般；这并不是他第一次做这个梦了

他静静地观察着格林德沃的表情，只见他的表情从迟疑慢慢转变为狂喜

喜上眉梢

邓布利多一脸疑惑的思考，这傻屌又在想什么?

“阿不思，你在吃醋对吧?”格林德沃说话的语气充满喜悦，嘴角疯狂上仰

阿不思在吃他的醋

阿不思.邓布利多在吃欧洲醋王的醋

阿不思.邓布利多在吃盖特勒. 格林德沃的醋

格林德沃伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳垂，脸蹭着他的，像只大猫讨好主人般

“我亲爱的阿不思，你不要乱想了”格林德沃愉悦地说着

“你够了”邓布利多推了推格林德沃

格林德沃将人打横抱起，邓布利多的手自动环上他的脖子

格林德沃踏着轻松的步伐，似乎还哼着小曲，将人带进卧室，放到床上，再次欺身压了上来

“阿不思，你因为一个梦跟我闹脾气，离家出走两天”

格林德沃趴在邓布利多的颈窝低声地说着

“你想怎样?”邓布利多拱了拱腰蹭着他的

格林德沃撇了撇嘴，看着他，两人额头贴着彼此的

“盖特勒，你如果敢骗我，我就把家里的窗户都封起来”

邓布利多开玩笑地说完，捧着格林德沃的脸，主动吻上他的唇瓣，轻柔的吸吮，格林德沃享受的张开嘴，欲望再次进入邓布利多体内；邓布利多的舌头卷着他的；格林德沃夺回了主动权，舔着他的上颚，掠夺他口腔的气息，满意地看着人儿的脸渐渐变得绯红，退了出来，牵出一条银丝；握着他的腰肢使劲的抽送

“哈…盖特勒”邓布利多忘情地喊着他的名字，眯起眼仰着脖子

格林德沃将人抱起，揉了他的臀部，进入得更深，肉刃由下往上捻着他的后穴，邓布利多沉迷于这样的感觉，他意乱情迷的看着格林德沃，被亲吻到红肿的嘴唇，朝他噘了噘；格林德沃整个人像被勾了魂般，邓布利多能感觉到深埋在他体内的欲望又胀大了几分

都多久了，还是这么经不起撩

邓布利多刚在心里下完结论，就被人翻了身，臀部被迫高高抬起，格林德沃在他白皙的大腿根部留下一个个指印，细碎的吻从后肩一路落到腰窝；欲望仍不停地操弄着

“阿….哈”邓布利多的指尖抓着被单

“阿不思…我爱你，阿不思..”格林德沃不断的说着，加快了身下的动作，被操得松软的肠壁缠着他的，每当他要退出来时便不舍的收缩试图挽留般，两人交合的地方湿的一蹋糊涂，房内充斥着肉体拍打声，和压抑的呻吟

格林德沃在他的体内一下一下的顶着，之后将自己的全给了邓布利多

将人搂进怀里，抓紧他的手腕，放在他的左胸口

“阿不思，我这里都是你，以前是，以后也都是，只有你，只能有你” 格林德沃温柔而坚定的说着

“好” 邓布利多点着头

“以后不许离家出走，我给你买很多糖，蛀牙也没关系”

“噗..好”

格林德沃闭上眼睡着了

邓布利多温柔地看着他，邓布利多并没有把整个梦全部告诉格林德沃；梦里他们因为一些事情分道扬镳，到最后竟然以悲剧收场，邓布利多想到这里不经庆幸这一切都只是个梦

他看向身边睡得像孩子的格林德沃，喔不，他本来就是孩子

格林德沃睡得很沉，好像在说什么梦话

邓布利多靠着他，想听的仔细些

“我是邓布利多最喜欢的人…他连在梦里都会为我吃醋…嘿嘿嘿”格林德沃说完翻了个身，手搭在邓布利多肩上，不断重复同一句话

邓布利多无奈地笑着摇摇头，伸出食指轻轻点着他的唇瓣，接着在他唇上印下一吻

格林德沃慢慢地安静下来

邓布利多满意的安着他睡着了，这安静咒语还挺好用

他们一起做了相同的梦

那年夏天，那个夏夜

两个少年手牵着手漫步在树林里

这次，没有人离开


End file.
